A fate worse than death
by BuffySummers168
Summary: What do Harry and Co. do when there's a threat worse then Voldemort? Several pairings in later chapters.
1. Author's Notes and Warnings PLEASE READ

A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY:  The contents of this story may be sensitive to certain people.  For those of you who read Dan Brown books, you will understand where I got the idea for this story from.

  WARNING:  This story will be about the Catholic Church, more specifically a division of it based in New York that is known for its zealous protection of its faith versus the Wizarding world.  DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ THIS STORY IF YOU FEEL THE CONTENT WILL OFFEND YOU.  I do not want flames saying what an evil person I am for writing about the church this way, yadda yadda, yadda.  YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED.

The above is the reason for this story's R rating, although some smut will come later for those who like that sort of thing, as the muse directs me.  

**UPDATE:  ****November 11, 2003******

I've reloaded chapter 1 with the appropriate grammar and spelling fixes, as well as chapter 2.  Enjoy!  Thanks to all who are reading, and everyone please review as it gives me some idea on how people like the story so far.


	2. Chapter 1

  This story takes place the summer before Harry and Co.'s 6th year at Hogwarts.  Years 1-5 are taken into consideration, so keep that in mind.  

Summer before 6th year – Grimmauld Place

Hermione lay on her back on her bed at Grimmauld Place.  While normally she would have gone home for the summer after spending the entire year at Hogwarts, she decided this year, with the war so eminent, that she would stay as far away from her parents as possible; Dumbledore even arranged for them to be "away on business" until matters were taken care of.  

When Grimmauld place was willed to Harry with Sirius's death, he talked to Dumbledore and expressed his desire to keep it running as the Order's Headquarters.  His rational was that if it was what Sirius had wanted, then he would do so as well.  Hermione's train of thought was interrupted by a knocking at her door.

*knock knock*

Looking at the clock, and seeing that it was still very early in the morning, she knew who it was on the other side of her door. 

"Come on in, Harry."

His head peaked around the door, flashing a small little smile.  

"How'd you know it was me?"  He asked.

"Who else is up at the crack of dawn like me?"  She replied with a smirk on her face.  While she was gently teasing him, she knew that he wasn't waking up this early like she was; he wasn't sleeping at all.  She never heard him walking around or anything; she didn't need to.  It was on his face and in his eyes that she found her evidence.  The circles beneath his eyes looked more like bruises, and his usually vibrant green eyes held a sadness that no 16 year old should possess.   Coming back to reality, she realized he was saying something to her.

"I know it's a bit early for deep conversations and all, but I really need to talk with you Hermione."  The serious look on his face conveyed that this topic might not be an easy one.

"Of course, Harry, you know I'm always here when you need me." 

"That's just it!  I _want you to always be here!"  He said with conviction._

A little confused, Hermione replied.  "Ok Harry… and I just said that I would be."

He shook his head and looked down.  "Maybe I'm not saying this right.  For five years now and even before that really, although I didn't realize it, I've practically sat back and let Voldemort pick off my family and friends one by one.  Sirius is the last straw.  I'll not sit back any more and let him take what's left of my family!"

Hermione knew the three of them were extremely close, but her eyes threatened to tear anyhow when he said he considered them his family.  She nodded her head in agreement with him.

"What do you want to do then, Harry?  We're too young to be in the Order, so we'll never truly be in on all the information that Dumbledore has at his fingertips.  We'd only make a mess of trying to find Voldemort and getting him on our own.  I know the prophecy says that it's going to come down to either you or him, but honestly Harry, you're going to need help along the way!"  

A pause hung between them, and Hermione knew they were both thinking of the same thing.  The end of last year, and Harry insisting they run off to the Ministry of Magic.  Finally, a smile tugged on Harry's lips, and he continued at a much more subdued volume. 

"Finally, I realize that Hermione.  Even though all along I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you or Ron, it's never sunk in until this year; especially when you were hit with that curse at the ministry, just how different it would be to try to defeat Voldemort without you by my side.  I know now that it's the love I have for my friends that helps me along, even though both you and Dumbledore have been trying to smash that idea into my head for years."

This time Hermione's eyes did tear up, as she realized just how grown up Harry had really become.  

"So what I'm really trying to say I guess is that I'm ready to be that person that has to defeat Voldemort.  I'll not have another person I love stolen from me without one Hell of a fight."

Harry said this all with such conviction that Hermione couldn't help it as she flung herself into his arms and let a few tears slide down her face.  It was in this moment that she realized how deeply she felt for this boy…no, not a boy, a man really.  

After embracing each other for a few moments, they pulled apart, both of them discretely wiping at the few stray tears that had fallen from their eyes as they were in each other's arms.  With a shaky laugh, Harry turned to Hermione. 

"I told you it was too early for deep conversations.  What would you say to some nice warm breakfast?  If there's one thing the Dursley's helped me get, it's some darn good cooking skills."

"I could definitely go for breakfast."  Hermione replied with a laugh and smile of her own.  She pulled herself off the bed, then turned around and pulled him off as well.  Not letting of her hand once he had his feet on the ground, he led her down to the kitchen to see what he had to work with to whip up a tasty breakfast.  

Thirty minutes later, Harry placed a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast in front of Hermione and himself.  Hermione raised a forkful to her mouth and tried a bite.  After swallowing, she exclaimed, "You weren't kidding Harry!  This is fabulous!"

He smiled modestly, and tore into his own plate of food.  Ten minutes later a bleary-eyed Remus walked into the kitchen, obviously drawn downstairs by the smell of food.  

"Coffee?"  He asked, a yawn escaping his mouth.  Harry pointed behind him to the counter where a fresh pot was just finishing.  Harry had pulled aside Remus shortly after the ministry incident and asked him to continue on living at Grimmauld place.  Dumbledore had made it aware to Harry that he would be the new owner, and with it came the right to have anyone stay on there that he wished.  Remus had tried to say no, but Harry was very insistent, saying that he would like to have his friends and family close together if they wanted to be.  In the end, he had relented and agreed to stay on for as long as he was welcome.   

After finishing a cup coffee, Remus joined Harry and Hermione for some breakfast.  As they were eating, Harry and Hermione filled in Remus with their plan to become ready for the final showdown with Voldemort.  Remus offered his own help in training Harry on some of the finer points of Defense.  Suddenly, right in the middle of a sentence, Harry became ridged in his seat.  A scream of anguish fell from his mouth, and his eyes squeezed shut.  Remus and Hermione jumped out of their seats and rushed to Harry's side just as he convulsed onto the floor.  They looked on helplessly as he writhed on the floor, unable to help him in anyway.  Then, just as suddenly as it started, the fit of pain ended.  Harry lay on the floor panting, his eyes watering and scar furiously red.  Then, the red coloring began to fade.  Then, something happened that made Hermione's eyes bug out, and then fall backwards into Remus' arms in a dead faint.  Harry's scar had disappeared completely.  

When Hermione woke later, she recognized being back in her bed.  _Did I dream it all?  It seemed so real!_  Her questions were answered however, when Harry appeared at her bedside, a huge grin on his face.  He looked so much more handsome when he was smiling; it was a shame that he didn't do it more often.  It looked like he might start to, however, if Hermione thought what the implications of his missing scar might mean.

"So, what does that mean exactly, Harry?  Is he….gone?  Really gone this time?"  

Harry didn't answer.  He just kept grinning at her.  She jumped into his arms and began sobbing in earnest.  

"I can't believe it!  I don't understand?  What happened?  Why is he gone?  I can't BELIEVE he's gone!"  

Harry hugged her to him tightly and answered in the same erratic pattern.  

"I don't know…I just don't know.  All I know is my scar hurt worse that it ever has before in my entire life.  I kept getting flashes of something surrounding Voldemort, and then I saw him vanish!  When I came to, you had fainted on the ground with Remus hovering over you, and Dumbledore was storming into Grimmauld place looking ready for a battle.  When he saw my forehead, I think he was even more confused then we were for a second.  Then he broke out in a grin and actually yelled for joy!  I don't know how exactly he did it, but he actually felt it when Voldemort died.  I think he originally thought it was I who had died, the way he was looking at me when he first stormed in.  He doesn't understand it either, but he knows for sure that Voldemort is gone.  He said the whole world over could feel it…it was like a huge influx of energy, and then…nothing."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, but kept hugging Harry anyhow.  Who cares about the logistics for once…the world was _safe_.  The world was _FREE!  Remus ran in, obviously having heard their shouts of joy.  Harry pulled him over and included him in their hug.  Remus had tears of joy running down his face, obviously thinking that all his dead friends had now been avenged.  Pulling apart, Hermione looked at the two of them and said, "Well, what are we doing sitting here!  Let's go celebrate!"  Grinning in agreement, all three of them practically ran downstairs and out of the house, yelling and whooping for joy the whole time.  _

**Simultaneously, across the ocean in ****New York****….**

"Has the primary target been eliminated?"

"Yes sir, he was difficult, but we prevailed in the end.  It worked just like you said it would."

"Good work.  Now gentlemen, let us pray and thank God for our successful endeavor, and ask for his guidance in our next objective.  Evil is easy to conquer; however people who are evil but believe they are doing the work of good is an entirely different thing." 

Back in England, five days after Voldemort's death…

Hermione had never been so happy in her entire life.  She had tried to think of a happier moment, like perhaps becoming friends with Harry and Ron or receiving her Hogwarts letter, but neither of those things could compete with the feeling of utter contentment as she spent the last five days celebrating with her friends and family the end of an almost 50 year reign of terror.  Harry had insisted on going public with the information that he had had nothing to do with the downfall of Voldemort.  So far, the information that was coming in was that it had been someone powerful from Voldemort's inner circle, but none of the death eaters had stepped forward yet to claim responsibility which was strange.  None the less, the people of the Wizarding world celebrated like they've never celebrated before. 

One week later….

Hermione was exhausted.  It felt like she had been awake for a year straight.  Even though time and time again the entire Order gave the statement that Harry and his friends had had nothing at all to do with Voldemort's demise, the press vultures still followed them around everywhere asking questions.  Finally after one followed Ron into the bathroom, Dumbledore exploded with a terrible fury saying under no uncertain terms were they to bother us again, or they would face him personally.  It's no small surprise that they backed off after that.  She was currently lounging on a couch in the downstairs living room of Grimmauld place.  Now that her mind had time to process all that had been happening, she realize how truly unsettling it was that Voldemort has just *poof* disappeared without any one group claiming the action.  The ministry hasn't been able to find any of the usual Deatheaters, including the Order's own spy, Severus Snape.  Dumbledore claimed that he wasn't worried yet; he had thoughts that Snape was off celebrating his freedom somewhere.  Hermione wasn't so sure.  No matter how happy he was that he was free, Snape was a very responsible person, and he would have surely checking in with Dumbledore first and gave him a report of what happened before going off to celebrate.  Too tired to think much more about it though, Hermione resigned herself to the fact that she was just too happy to give any of it more than just a passing thought right now.  Why question this incredible gift that has been given to all of them?  

            The fact that she, Hermione Granger had just said the phrase "why question…" should have sent off alarms in her head right away.  Unfortunately, Butterbeer seems to have an adverse affect on our young heroine when drunk in vast quantities.  Dumbledore, however, was in possession of all his mental facilities; Butterbeer or not.  He was truly worried about his young friend Severus, no matter what he had told Miss Granger and her friends.  He had tried for days now to contact him, without success.  His only course of action now was to wait and hope.

**Simultaneously, across the ocean in ****New York****….**

…_add together carefully and bring to a low boil, stirring counter clockwise 12 times…_  

Severus Snape was in serious pain.  To keep his mind sharp during all the torture, he had resorted to reciting ingredients and instructions for the most difficult potions he could think of.  He wasn't sure how long he had been in this room; to him it felt like years.  He knew however that logically it couldn't have been that long.  Looking around, he saw that their numbers were dwindling.  Originally, Snape had been taken along with 11 other death eaters.  He could see now however, that only he, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Bellatrix Lestrange remained.  It wasn't from these people's lack of efforts however, whoever they were.  Pettigrew would have been dead long before had he not been spared some of the worst of it because they thought he knew the most.  The questioning was always the same for Severus.  "Who is the leader in your world?  Who is the strongest in your world?  Who is the spiritual leader of your people?"  Never would he give them the satisfaction of getting any information from him, and for that he paid in pain.  Lucius had been exceedingly strong as well, although Severus didn't know why he was surprised.  Lucius had always been a strong, proud man, deeply rooted in his past and his convictions.  The Malfoy boy was being raised the same way, and unfortunately with the same petty arrogance that caused Hogwarts' "golden trio" to dislike him from day one.  Severus could see the beginnings of the same cliques that had ruined his life at Hogwarts.  He wanted with all that was left of his soul to help them realize how childish it all was, so that these fights wouldn't bleed out into the real world after they graduated.  Unfortunately, the circle is vicious, and he couldn't for the life of him be civil enough to James Potter's son to try to fix anything.  Irony is bitter.  

            The door began to open and Severus could see them coming again.  He put an indifferent look on his face, and noticed that Lucius did the same.  Bellatrix did not, however.  She showed her fear openly, and that became her downfall.  The man strode over to her and yanked her up by her hair.  Her indignant screech bought her a slap in the face so hard that it drew blood where his fingernails hit her face.  He strode back to the door, dragging her with him kicking and screaming the whole way.  Severus looked to Lucius, and although they both didn't verbalize it, their eyes said everything; was there no hope?  We're going to die in here, aren't we.  Severus held out hope that one man would be able to find them and save them, eventually.  They just had to all keep their mouths shut and they would either die honorably, or be saved eventually.  That hope however was torn from Severus' grasp before he could even get a good hold on it.  From the down the hall, they could hear Bellatrix's screams of pain:

_Noooo__!   Stop!!   Ok ok!  AHHHH….DUMBLEDORE!!!  His name is DUMBLEDORE!   AHHHHHHHH!!!_

All hope was lost if these demons got to Dumbledore.  


	3. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin, if asked, would say that yes, he was a sensible man.  Dating all the way back to his marauder days, he was always the one that suggested they stop and think for a moment about what they were doing before actually doing it.  That didn't mean that James and Sirius ever listened to him; it just meant that he tried.  Lately, however, he had been thinking the most UN-sensible thoughts he'd ever thought in his life, and they all centered around one slip of a girl with bushy hair.  The end of last year and the summer up unto now had been spent with her and he locked away in the library at Grimmauld place trying to figure out one thing or another for the Order.  He had, back in her third year, been drawn to her thirst for knowledge and maturity that was rare among her peers.  Seeing her now, almost three years later, gave him a leap in his heart at seeing what a bright, beautiful woman she was becoming.  The hours spent at each others side affected him like no other woman had ever been able to do.  Why now?  Why find someone who he couldn't have?  He was sure she would never be attracted to him like he was her.  A werewolf 20 years her senior?  Doubtful, at best.  So, he contented himself with the bits that she gave him; her time spent with him, sharing her passion with him alone.  

            As he sat brooding in the library, the object of his desires sat in an unobtrusive corner where he was unawares of her.    She had, like many other girls her age, a schoolgirl's crush on him when he taught in her third year.  It wasn't just his looks, which were shyly handsome (to which lavender and pavrati agreed); no it was more.  It was the good she saw in his soul, and the sadness she saw in his tired eyes.  Eyes that had seen too much in their short span on this earth, and made her want to pull him into her arms and never let go, protecting him from everything this world was made of.  She knew that was silly, of course.  He was a grown man of 36; he didn't need a bushy-haired know-it-all 16 year old to protect him from anything.  She had entertained in her head of course, what it would be like to have a relationship with the shy professor.  It never ended well in her logical thinking though, from either him rejecting her, or society rejecting them together.  Not that she cared at all what other people thought; she knew he did however.  And if he truly cared about her like he did in her dreams, then it would hurt him to know that he was causing her to lose face to the community.  So, she resigned herself to the fact that she could look at him from afar, but he would never be hers.  

Later that night around 10:00pm, an owl arrived in Hermione's room at Grimmauld place.  Taking the letter gently and feeding the owl a treat from the small stash at her bedside, she settled on her side to read the contents. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_            Hello dear!  How have you been?  Dumbledore wrote us about your people's victory and we're so glad to hear that all of you are safe and sound.  While we don't understand how it all could have happened, we're just happy to be able to come out of hiding and to know that you're safe and we can see you soon.  By the time you get this, we should be back at the house, so please give us a ring!_

_                                                                        Love and kisses,_

_                                                                                    Mum and Da_

Smiling to herself in contentment, Hermione rolled out of her bed so that she could go downstairs to call her parents.  Something sounded a bit off in the way the letter was worded, but she played it off to be just tiredness and paranoia on her part.  She was sure that they would be anxious to hear from her and to relate to her the work they'd been doing with the locals at whatever out of the way spot Dumbledore had sent them for safe keeping.  Picking up the phone, she dialed the familiar digits and waiting for an answer.  

"Hello?"

"Hello mum!  How've you been?"

"Oh, Hermione dear!  It's so good to hear your voice.  We've been fine…don't worry about us.  Dumbledore set us up in a very good area where we were able to give a lot of help.  We're actually thinking of going back for awhile since we were pulled out of there earlier then expected.  How've you been dear?"

"Oh I'm fine…there's been a lot of celebration as you would expect.  The whole wizarding world has gone a bit mad since the destruction of Voldemort.  Nothing to worry about though…poor Harry is of course being seen as the venerable hero, even though we're all telling people he's not done a thing!  You know how the press is though."

"Yes, I understand.  Oh, can you hold on a moment dear, there's someone at the door."

Hermione waited patiently for about 30 seconds before she heard the phone being muffled, and then all she heard was a dial tone.  Thinking her mother just accidentally shut off the phone, Hermione tried redialing the number.  Busy signal.  She tried again, with the same results.  After waiting five minutes and trying again, Hermione became slightly panicked.  Thinking quickly, she tried to remember who was in the house right now that could apparate them self and herself over to her home to make sure her mother was alright.  The only person she could think of was Remus.  It was too late for him to still be in the library, so she ran to his room up on the third floor.

*POUND POUND POUND*

Remus was awakened abruptly by someone banging on his door.  Blearily rubbing his eyes, he wondered who it could be.  Opening the door, he found himself face to face with a frantic Hermione.

"Hermione, what on earth is the matter?"

"I was just talking to my mum on the telephone and she was disconnected and I haven't been able to reach her again for almost a half an hour.  Could you apparate us over there so that I can check on her?  Please Remus? You know I wouldn't ask this unless it was important."

Remus' mind had begun to drift off when he noticed how beautiful she was, and how nice his name seemed to roll off her tongue.  Seeing that she was waiting for an answer, he replied, "Of course, Hermione.  Let me just throw something on and we'll get going.  It was then that she noticed he was only wearing a worn pair of blue boxers.  Blushing slightly, she nodded her head and backed out of the room, knocking into the door frame on her way out.  Cursing her inability to act normally in front of him, she turned around and practically bolted out into the hallway, giving him the privacy to change into some clothes.

_Good going, Moony.  Now you've scared her off or something._  Remus cursed himself as he pulled a pair of pants and a shirt on over the boxers he was already wearing.  Finished, he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door.  Hermione was out in the hallway pacing, obviously distressed over something.  He could see her mumbling something to herself angrily.  Allowing himself a faint smirk, he thought that just maybe, she hadn't been affected in quite the way that he was thinking.  Shaking his head at the thought, he cleared his throat to get her attention.  She spun around, a fresh dose of blush covering her cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be" she replied.  They walked down the flights of stairs and outside the house.  Looking around, he made sure that no one was there to see them.  He stepped near her and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close.  Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes."

Hermione, barely able to think one coherent thought since he had put his arms around her, merely nodded her head and did as she was told.  She felt a sort of suffocating sensation for a second, and then the air whooshed back into her lungs in one great gulp.  Opening her eyes, she realized that they were standing outside her home.  Turning her head up to look at his face, she was acutely aware of the arms still wrapped firmly around her back.  

"Thank you."  She whispered, not wanting to break the moment that seemed to be passing between them.

"No problem."  He replied just as quietly.  Then suddenly, as if realizing where he was, he pulled back his arms and let them hang awkwardly at his side.  Hermione immediately missed the warmth and comfort they had provided her.  Taking a step back, she turned towards her house.  The first thing she noticed was that the front door was a bit ajar.  This wasn't terribly surprising to her, because she had always thought her parents to be a bit absent minded, so it wasn't unusual that a door be left slightly open or for the mail to not be picked up for a day or two.  Walking up the few steps and pushing the door open the rest of the way, she called into the dark.

"Hello?  Mum?"  She called, wondering where she was.  Hearing a strange beeping noise, she followed the sounded until she came upon the phone her mother must have been talking on.  Bending down, she picked it up and put it back on the hook.  When she pulled back her hand, she noticed something sticky on her fingers.  Pulling out her wand, she whispered "Lumos".  Realizing what was on her fingers, she let out a blood-curdling shriek.  

Remus was just outside the house contemplating whether or not he wanted to go inside when his decision was made for him.  He took the front steps in one bound and skidded to a halt in front of where Hermione was standing.  Grabbing a hold of her arms, he tried to assess her to see where the cause of her distress had come from.  Not seeing any marks on her, he tried to get her attention.

"Hermione!  Hermione listen to me.  What's the matter?  Are you hurt?  Are you ok?"  She didn't respond to him at all, she just held out her right hand.  On it, there were splotches of what appeared to be blood.  

"Did you cut yourself Hermione?"

Shaking her head, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  She only said one word before falling in his arms sobbing.  "Mum."  

As Remus held this sobbing girl, he pulled on some of the powers of the wolf that he possessed this close to the full moon.  With a deep intake of air, he smelled the house to see if anyone else was there with them; dead or alive.  Nothing.  All the smells from the house that belong to anyone were that of Hermione and himself; all the other smells belonged to people who had come and gone long ago.  Picking up Hermione and cradling her in his arms, Remus made to leave the house, when something on the kitchen table caught his attention.  An envelope, looking as if it were stuffed pretty thickly was lying there, with the word "WITCH" written on it in big block letters.  Remus bent down to get it, and with a quiet *pop* apparated back outside of Grimmauld place.  

As Hermione came back to her senses, she couldn't recall for the life of her where exactly she was.  Strong arms were wrapped around her giving her a sense of comfort and warmth.  Looking up, she knew who those arms belonged to before she even saw his sleeping face.  Remus.  Had she really just today been fantasizing about what it would be like to be wrapped in these very arms?  Under these circumstances however, she couldn't pull the kind of joy out of it as she might have any other time.  As she readied herself to move, a sort of sixth sense seemed to have activated in Remus, because he pulled her to himself even more tightly as he shifted slightly in his sleep.  Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she would be staying here for the duration of the night.  She trusted that Remus had informed the headmaster about what had occurred at her house earlier.  What had happened, exactly, she wasn't sure.  Logical as always though, she realized that she couldn't do anything at 4 in the morning on a Sunday night.  She would just have to wait a few more hours and see what the morning brought.  If she would have allowed herself to realize it, she would have noted that there were worse places she could be at the moment.  Snuggling contentedly down into Remus' embrace, she allowed herself to fall back into oblivion for a few more hours.  

When she awoke five hours later, it was this time to an empty bed.  How Remus had escaped without alerting her to the fact was beyond her, but she figured it was due to him being embarrassed with the situation.  When Hermione thought about it in the harsh light of day, she realized that, of course he would be embarrassed!  A grown man's bed invaded by a 16 year old, how else would he react.  Unlike her, he didn't suffer from unrequited lo…was she really about to think the word love?  Sure she admired him for his inner strength and loyalty and knowledge, but did this equal love?  Thinking back, she remembered intimate settings between the two of them with the library as the setting.  He seemed so focused on her at these times, like she was the only important person in the world to him, that what she was saying was infinitely more important and knowledgeable than anything else.  From these interactions she could see that yes, she definitely was falling in love with this person that he allowed himself to be around her.  This was a bad, bad thing.  

At the same moment Hermione was having this revelation, Remus was downstairs in the kitchen alone, banging his head off the thick wooden table.  "How *bang* could *bang* you be *bang* so *bang* stupid!"  Pausing for a moment to rub his head, he thought back to thirty minutes ago when he awoke wrapped up in the girl that was currently occupying his thoughts day and night.  His arms were wound tightly around her back, and her legs were woven intimately with his own.  His body's reaction to her was instantaneous, which made him practically fall backwards out of the bed.  He should definitely *not* be having those kind of thoughts about this girl.  What would people think of her if they would by some chance of fate start a relationship?  He wasn't worried for his own reputation; he was far too used to being shunned by now, what with his lycanthropy and his best friend being a supposed known convict.  Instead of entertaining these thoughts of what he could not have, he decided to get up and see what he could find out about the whereabouts of the Grangers.  Dumbledore himself had just brought them back from wherever he was hiding them, so perhaps he would have some way of tracking them down now.  It was fairly obvious that there had been some sort of foul play, based on the blood stains that had littered the floor and the phone.  He had not yet read the letter he had found, thinking that it was inappropriate to read it without Hermione being present, since it was obviously meant for her.  Speak of the devil, Hermione had just walked into the room as he was walking out.  Looking at him shyly, she gave him an awkward " g'morning" and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen without so much another word.  Had Remus still been seated, he would have resumed smacking his head off the table with renewed fervor.  

As Remus left the kitchen, Hermione released a sigh of relief she had not been aware she had been holding in.  Fearing that he was embarrassed around her, she had wanted as unobtrusive a confrontation as she could muster with him this morning.  After she gulped down a few spoonfuls of porridge, she made her way over to the fireplace at the far end of the kitchen to contact Dumbledore.  Throwing in a bit of floo powder, she knelt down and stuck her head in the fire, clearly stating "headmaster's office".  A moment later she was greeted with the vision of what felt almost like home -  The warm, cheerful room that housed the headmaster and his pet phoenix, Fawkes.  Sitting in front of her, with his back turned at the moment, was the headmaster himself, scratching quietly at a parchment in front of him.  After a moment, without turning, he stated, "Ah, Miss Granger.  I had expected your visit this morning after Remus contacted me last night.  I trust you're feeling a bit better after a night's sleep?"

"Yes, Headmaster; Thank you for your concern.  Have you been able to find anything out yet?"

"Unfortunately no.  I do, however, have several people out at your house looking for any type of clue that could lead us to their whereabouts.  Would you relay to me exactly what you heard on the phone?"

"Well, I called my mum, wanting to catch up with her a bit.  I had received a letter from her shortly before that saying that she and my dad would be home and for me to call her, as she was anxious to hear from me.  We talked for a few minutes, when she asked me to hold on for a second because someone was at the door.  I heard mumbling, and then the line went dead.  I tried several times to call back, but the line was busy each time.  That's when I woke Re- I mean Professor Lupin up because he was the only person I could think of that would be able to apparate us both over to my house.  I assume he told you the rest that happened after that?"

"Yes, indeed he did.  I am assuming that whoever came to the door was someone that your mother recognized, otherwise I'm sure she wouldn't have let them into your home.  Right now we're assuming that this was an attack by the left over Deatheaters, in some kind of retribution for your association with Mr. Potter and the Order.  I assure you though that we will find your parents and punish the offending party."

Feeling relief at Dumbledore's assurances, she allowed herself a small bit of comfort.  Taking a breath, she continued.

"Thank you, professor.  I really should get back.  I want to spend some time in the library here at Grimmauld, seeing about maybe some sort of locator spell or something of the like.  Good day, professor!"

"You have a good day as well, Hermione.  I'll keep in touch."

With that said Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and sat back on her knees.  Knowing that professor Dumbledore was making every effort to help find her parents gave her a comfort like nothing else.  However, never one to sit around idly, Hermione stood up and brushed the dust off of her knees and made her way towards the library.  It was filled with all kinds of old, interesting books from the time that this mansion had been the primary residence of one of the most prestigious families in Wizarding history.  There had to be some sort of spell or charm that she could use to help in the locating of her parents.  She knew it was there, she just had to find it.   

At that same moment in time, a man was boarding a plane bound from New York to London, England.  He was non-descript in appearance, as was required in his line of profession.  Never be memorable, slip in and out without detection, and live to see another day.  He was dressed in dark grey fitted trousers, and a black collared shirt.  The only visible piece of adornment was a cross on a chain, depicting Christ's crucifixion.  As he took his seat, his hand raised to his throat in an almost unconscious action, as he mumbled a small prayer to God for what he was about to do.  _Please Lord give me the strength to conquer thine enemies in your holy name; thy will be done.  His employer and simultaneous spiritual leader had hand selected him for this mission of God.  He had explained to him in great detail this revelation that had been brought to his attention;  Devil worshiping people with so called magical powers, right in front of them every day!  While he had taken care of the smaller groups that had been based in the United States, he found out that their basis of operation was on another continent completely.  The three main strongholds were masqueraded as schools; one in France, one in Bulgaria, and the last and seemingly strongest, located in Scotland.  He was to first take out the leaders of the lesser two, and then when their wills were weakened, strike the last as a crippling blow to this so called "magic" community.  The man scoffed to himself.  _We will see how this so called magic performs against the power of God_._

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had last had contact with her mother.  Despite Dumbledore's promises that he was indeed doing all that he could, Hermione had the distinct feeling that time was getting sort if she wanted to find her parents alive.  Whoever had taken them had definitely meant to do so with the intent to hurt them and her.  They were also still no closer to finding out who had destroyed Voldemort and where the Deatheaters had gone.  Dumbledore now expressed deep concern over the whereabouts of Snape.  He should have checked in ages ago, but they hadn't seen hide nor hair of him at all since before Voldemort's fall.  It was now only two weeks until classes began again, and everyone was worried.  Hermione continually looked for some sort of locator charm or spell, without luck.   Today, however, she was feeling particularly hopeful.  

            Three hours later, a triumphant "Ah ha!" could be heard echoing around the halls of Grimmauld place.  Scanning the text and second and third time to make sure that she was reading it correctly, Hermione triumphantly threw a fistful of floo powder into the library fireplace and yelled "Headmaster's Office."  A few moments later she was wiping soot off her clothes and stepping over to where the headmaster was once again sitting, working at his desk.  "Ah, Miss Granger; what a pleasant surprise.  You've found something no doubt?"

"Yes, I have headmaster.  Although it doesn't completely help the situation with my parents, I believe it will help you in your search for Professor Snape.  You see, this potion that I found only works in locating Magical people; it some how hones in on our individual sources of magic deep within our bodies using an essence we can pull off of something the person has used recently.  Anything in professor Snape's quarters will work I'm thinking.  It will take a few hours to brew but I'm sure we could find Professor Snape by the end of the day!"  She finished the explanation a bit out of breath but with a pleased smile on her face.  

"Very good, Hermione!  I'll take you down to professor Snape's quarters immediately to get the required items.  I dare say he wouldn't be adverse to you using his stores of ingredients and private lab, seeing as it is for the good of himself.  With that, he led the way out of his office with a swirl of his robes.   _    _

Down in Professor Snape's chambers, Hermione felt like she was intruding on something private that she shouldn't be seeing.  It was a little like the first time you sneak into your parent's room while they're out of the house – and just as exciting.  Looking around for something he might have used every day, she started with this desk.  It was just as she would have expected from their meticulous potions instructor.  Everything in neat little piles, all the quills stacked in one place, not an ink stain to be seen.  One quill looked particularly warn, so she grabbed that hoping it was one he used on a regular basis.  Next she moved on to his bedchambers, and grabbed a pillow from the top of the stack, knowing that if all else failed, she'd probably be able to pull his essence from a pillow that he slept on, even though according to the book, the small the item the better.  Turning back around and going into the main sitting room, she smiled confidently at Dumbledore.  "I've got the personal items I need.  I'd like to go to his private stores to get the more unusual ingredients, but I think I'd feel more comfortable brewing this difficult potion back in the lab I've set up at Grimmauld place, if you don't mind Sir."

"Not at all, Miss Granger.  I'll show to you his stores and then I'll portkey us over to Grimmauld."

_Last call, flight 108 _London__ to __Paris__.___  Please bring your tickets to the counter and begin boarding.  _

Smiling to himself, the man grabbed his single bag and walked up the counter.  The woman barely gave him a second glance as she ripped his ticket and handed him back the stub.  "Have a nice flight, sir."  Giving her a smile, he continued on his way.  Once he was settled and on his way, he allowed himself this thought….

…._Soon_

Well, there's the second chapter.  Let me know what you think with reviews!  Since my internet refuses to work, and the cable guys can't come out this weekend, these chapters aren't Beta'd and will come out as I get access to a computer.  However, enjoy!  Next chapter to come soon.  Also, sorry if I got the location of Durmstrang wrong, but again, I have no internet to look it up.  


End file.
